


Fever

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, Family, Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is late for family dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

"You are late for dinner!" Lily accused Luke as he came home.  
"Sorry, Ma, I was at the hospital, had to see a doctor!" He kissed her on the cheek.   
Lily's mood softened. "My poor baby, what's wrong?" Her hand immediately went to his forehead, checking his temperature.  
"Oh, nothing serious, only a routine check-up!" he said, blushing.   
Lily turned to fill his plate but Faith snorted as Luke gingerly sat down next to her  
"You know, getting Doctor Oliver's cock up your ass isn't exactly a routine check-up!" she whispered.  
"What can I say, he's very thorough in his examinations!"


End file.
